


Под луной петербургской

by WTF Union of Salvation and co 2021 (Union_of_Salvation)



Category: Decembrists Revolt (1825), Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019)
Genre: 19th Century, Drama, Gen, Poetry, Russian Empire, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/WTF%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202021
Summary: У Василия Кругликова, слушателя Училища колонновожатых, скоро экзамены, а он думает о том, что происходит вокруг и о своем товарище, Ипполите Муравьеве. А на дворе январь 1826 года…
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Союз Спасения: Тексты низкого рейтинга 2021





	Под луной петербургской

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечание:** Из письма Василия Кругликова (или его брата Александра) родителям от 12 января 1826 г.: _«Главное же дело состоит в том, что все лекторы наши, кроме двух (Болотова и Искрицкого) схвачены как замешанные в последней истории. Вы помните нашего экзаменатора и после лектора Корниловича, гр. Коновницына, Палицына, Крюкова? Первый из них, как вы, может быть, знаете, был из главных заговорщиком, и его, кажется, расстреляют; последние сидят в каземате. (…) Вы, без сомнения, читали про бунт в Черниговской губернии и нашли там убитого Муравьева на стороне бунтовщиков. Это тот, который, помните, сиживал у Бол[отова?]. Под сей наружностью скрывался отличнейший ум. Фамилия Муравьевых сильно потерпела. (…) …всех 9 или 10, попались и найдены главными заговорщиками»._  
>  Немного подробнее об этом сюжете вы сможете прочитать в нашей выкладке на челлендж.
> 
>  **Размещение:** с указанием команды, а после деанона - автора

Не о том запечалится _слушатель Кругликов_ ,   
Что ему не досталось баранок и бубликов,   
Не о том, что в галерке места все позаняты,   
А о том, что все ближе и ближе экзамены.

И беда – не в ученья его содержании  
(Хоть прилежно ворчит на свое прилежание),   
А беда – Бог помилуй и все им грехи прости! –   
С декабря позасели все лекторы в крепости.

Не читали они вольнодумные антики,   
А учили черчению и математике,  
Прямо до декабря, для служения славного…  
Одного, говорят, расстреляют как главного.

А все-то печальнее _слушатель Кругликов_   
Под луной петербургской, туманной и кругленькой, –   
Порасскажут газеты, добавит молва еще –   
Что в живых одного не увидит товарища.

Что, неправильно это? Да ты поучи еще!   
Нет его – ну а к лету не будет училища, –   
И – к случайным полкам, как пойдет, как получится…   
А его – к облакам тянут тропы-разлучницы.

Не твоя, не твоё – времена и история…  
«Это я, Муравьёв!» – повторяет и вторит он.   
Но безмолвна луна над заснеженным садиком   
И звенят стремена пролетевшего всадника.

|  [](https://images2.imgbox.com/68/5b/n9PbtoYZ_o.jpg)  
---|---


End file.
